


使命召唤

by kuaji



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuaji/pseuds/kuaji
Summary: 巴萨团建，Gangbang，搞队长。时间背景没有参照。
Relationships: Lionel Messi Relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	使命召唤

队长的义务有哪些？反正据他所知应该不包括在更衣室里被队友轮着操。漂亮话谁都会说，但有时候想让你的队友团结你就得喂饱他们。性爱在球场以外的地方就好像是一种万能的工具，输球以后用来发泄怒气，赢球了便成为甜美的奖励。被对待的方式取决于情绪，很不幸，今天的梅西充当了败局的祭品。他自己的心情也并不好，跪下去给皮克口交的动作犹豫而缓慢。皮克有些不耐烦地看着他，显然下半场那张迫不得已、甚至让他面临停赛风险的黄牌令他恼火。

“你怎么了？”皮克揉了揉梅西沮丧的脑袋。他低着头，只露出一个乖巧的发旋。他跪在皮克张开的两条长腿之间，手指扒住冰凉的球裤，仰起头时双眼发出请求的讯号。

“杰瑞，我不想……”梅西的声音很微弱，眼神里带着诡异的潮湿。“请你，请你帮我。”

十多年的相处加上对彼此调情模式的烂熟于心，皮克迅速捕捉到了隐藏信息。“我知道了。”他亲昵地在梅西的脸颊上留下一吻，唇边尝到未干汗水的咸味。

皮克还在忙着从背包里找润滑剂，梅西就坐到他身上干扰他的活动。阿根廷人的舌头软绵绵的，钻进他燥热的口腔搅弄，转移他在右手边所剩无几的注意力。皮克被吻得越发沉浸，险些把夹层里的安全套也甩到地上。他摸到想要的东西之后便不再乱动，有点等待时机的意思。皮克任由他的队长急促地亲吻他，精瘦的腰肢正讨好似地磨蹭着他的肋骨。梅西早就脱去他的背号，身上只有那件被汗水浸湿的深蓝色紧身衣。队长袖标还紧缠在他的左臂，与之相悖的喘息不停地从齿缝溢出。被相互矛盾的纯洁与色情同时弹拨神经或许才是诺坎普真正的精彩体验。皮克保证那些来交换球衣的客队球员无一例外都在脑内打了一百回飞机。

加泰人将沾满黏液的手指钻到羔羊的后穴里，熟门熟路地找准挚友的敏感点。梅西颤抖着贴上皮克的胸肌，他原本白皙的皮肤逐渐泛起绯红。“里奥，我觉得你并没有不想，”皮克一贯地喜欢使坏，他擅自加重了碾磨的力道，用轻佻的口吻在梅西耳边吹气，“这样有帮到你吗？”

“唔……”他能感觉到皮克不安分的指头在他紧窄的甬道里撑开又合上，像一把剪刀那样。淫靡的水声随着抽插的节奏响动，分泌液弄湿了他大腿内侧的软肉。尽管已经做过很多次，违背常理的快感还是能轻易将他打入羞愧的境地。梅西总是做一些小动作来逃避他过于真实的感受，比如把脸埋到皮克的肩窝里。

皮克不想让梅西第二次称心如意。他腾出扶在梅西胯骨上的手，冷不丁地去揪他后脑的一小撮头发，好让他们紧贴的身体分出一点空隙。向后的力量令他的屁股把杰拉德的手指吃得更深。他失控地惊叫出声，突如其来的刺激如电流般由尾椎直通大脑。皮克宽大的手掌锁住他的下巴，拇指在他喉结上下滚动，试图在喘息中加入干呕的诱因。有那么一瞬间里奥觉得杰拉德仿佛在扮演迷恋窒息的施虐者。他彻底地湿透了，他不得不照顾自己硬得肿胀的性器。“拜托，里奥，看着我高潮。”皮克变本加厉，一下子两根手指捅进梅西的喉咙里。前锋被剥夺了叫喊的权利，所有语句和呻吟都被拆成含糊的碎片。那双摄魂的蓝眼睛在给他下咒。杰拉德是个记仇的混蛋，这是他在报复未能如愿用阴茎操里奥.梅西的嘴巴。

里奥看上去对指奸很受用，这让他痛快地射了一通。皮克把两只手都从他身体里退出来，算是完成了任务。但他的兄弟还寂寞得很，他迫不及待地想要他亲爱的队长为他解决一下需求。

可他的队友不同意了。饥饿又愤怒的男人们涌入更衣室，欲望在压抑中膨胀。“该死！杰拉德，别告诉我你打算吃独食。”苏亚雷斯把毛巾揉成一个球朝皮克砸过去，后者机灵地躲开并回以眼色。

“他这正当开瓶器呢。”特尔施特根笑了笑，走到梅西旁边自己的柜子去，安置好他心爱的手套。

“才不是，”罗贝托边刷着手机边说，“温馨提示，‘开瓶器’可是媒体送给安托万的美称。”

“比赛的时候而已。”布斯克茨的语气好像在探讨什么严肃认真的问题，“他应该从来不开别人的瓶吧，你说呢马克。”

“咳，无法否认。”一号门将简短地答。确实，格列兹曼不参加这种变质的赛后派对是因为他更喜欢和特尔施特根厮混在一起。但法国人也不是个好伺候的主，他在镜头前可比私底下更黏人。

毫无疑问，巴萨队员们面对这一切已经和他们在自家禁区前倒脚一样熟练了。

与往常不同的是，这次他们来了新面孔。年轻的荷兰小子站在被操开了的队长后边不知所措，也许是受了谁的怂恿才成为其中一员的他没能很好的掩饰自己的紧张和激动。“里奥，让小朋友也尝尝你的嘴。”苏亚雷斯从背后推了德容一把，用算不上的那种力道。还在长青春痘的中场畏畏缩缩地上前了几步，梅西握住他手腕，他的脸刷地一下羞红了。

德容很没底气：“我、我真的可以吗……”

“没关系的弗伦基。”

他眼中凝聚着柔软的光芒，他掌心的温度传到他腕骨处。这也是他想要的吗？

金发男孩的睫毛颤抖着，他的错乱的每一次呼吸都放大着这场性事的不可置信。阿根廷人爱抚他肉粉色的阴茎，从根部舔舐到马眼，舌尖卷过冠状沟再打转。他终于，不情愿地在队长温热的口腔里硬了起来。那种像小穴绞紧的感觉让弗伦基逐渐发现自己的认识是错误的，他开始丢掉蹑手蹑脚的做派。尽管他心里还是带着些许愧疚，但他已经爽到快要翻白眼了，更衣室内过亮的灯光导致他有种头晕目眩的错觉。他轻轻地按着梅西的额头，往他嘴里抽送着性器，荷兰人被深喉吸得快要缴械投降。

皮克突然拽起梅西的腰要把他的屁股抬起来，爱液还在从穴口往下流，滴落在地板上聚成晶莹的一滩。“里奥，还能再吃下一根的吧。”后卫完全没有询问意见的意思。勃起以后尺寸惊人的性器擅自塞了进去，贴着疯狂收缩的肠壁一点点向深处推进。

梅西被堵住嘴无法出声，只有发抖的大腿和沾湿眼睑的生理泪水代答。即使已经过充分的扩张，也难以承受皮克的巨物。他被撑得很涨，稍微一点角度的变化就能让他崩溃。

杰拉德不紧不慢地从后面操着他，其他队友围着他手淫，呵，诺坎普的国王，仍然是众人的焦点，仍然是聚光灯下的中心。

“我说，你们有谁在国家队也能这么玩儿的？”苏亚雷斯问。

真是个好问题。大家脸上的表情变得奇怪起来，却都不做声。

“你可闭嘴吧路易斯，别八卦了。”皮克出来解围，“谁想当下一个？”

“干……”德容咬住下唇，“我快射了。”

年轻小伙羞怯地将自己的将自己的欲望释出，阿根廷人很包容地把后辈交给他的东西尽可能都吞下去了，还有一点沾在他棕色的胡须上。

里奥的腰很酸，手撑在地面上堪堪支住身体。他疲倦得有些失去意识，但部分感官还在不停接受新的刺激。他总是无法控制地再次兴奋起来，因为他的队友们实在太清楚应该怎样对他。

和不同的人在一起时的感觉也会不一样。时间在机械的拥抱、亲吻和高潮里变得模糊，但身后抱着自己的人好像不是杰拉德。他被转了个方向，一双温柔的手正抚摸着他湿漉漉的脸颊。马克喜欢看着他，在这无比亲密的时刻。他们能够注视彼此的时间不多，在球场上几乎也是最遥远的距离，德国人万分珍惜这些温存。

然后是伊万、克莱芒还有塞尔吉……残破的片段在他混浊的梦里闪过，他并不贪恋于回味这些，把它们全锁进更衣室的储物柜里。他们只是，如此地需要自己，需要自己分给他们一些慰籍。哪怕他也会受伤。

他在杰拉德的车里醒来，城市的灯光在他睫毛上跳舞。电台的音乐一点点钻进他耳朵里，并不烦人，反而有些舒心。他调整了一下座椅，驾驶座上的人也察觉到了动静。

皮克直视前方关注着路况，像是在自言自语：“其实我每次干完都很后悔，觉得这样对你是不是太不公平了。”

“杰瑞，别说瞎话了，明天你就会忘记的。”梅西又气又笑。

“除了每年翻旧账的回忆，这也算是我们能互相依赖的东西了吧。”皮克说。

梅西笑着摇头。“你要载我去哪儿呢，”梅西摇下车窗透气，街景在他面前流淌而过，“这方向不是去我家啊。”

“靠，我开错了！”

“今晚在我家睡吧里奥。”

皮克怂怂地抠他的方向盘，希望得到肯定的回答。

梅西总觉得他是故意的。


End file.
